millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1 (Hong Kong)
This is the first season of Baak Maan Fu Yung, Hong Kong version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Kenneth Chan. This version was in the Cantonese dialect of Chinese. Top prize was HK$1,000,000. At first the show was broadcast on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Then it started to air five days a week (from Monday to Friday). Lifelines In this version of show all three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (打電話, dǎ diànhuà) * Ask the Audience (問現場觀眾, wèn xiànchǎng guānzhòng) Episodes *Episode 1 (April 29, 2001) Astrid Chan and Jackie Lui (HK$60,000) *Episode 2 (May 7, 2001) *Episode 3 (May 9, 2001) *Episode 4 (May 11, 2001) *Episode 5 (May 14, 2001) *Episode 6 (May 16, 2001) *Episode 7 (May 18, 2001) Wang Wenxiang (HK$250,000) *Episode 8 (May 21, 2001) *Episode 9 (May 23, 2001) *Episode 10 (May 25, 2001) *Episode 11 (May 28, 2001) *Episode 12 (May 30, 2001) *Episode 13 (June 1, 2001) *Episode 14 (June 4, 2001) Yu Zequn (HK$250,000) *Episode 15 (June 6, 2001) *Episode 16 (June 8, 2001) *Episode 17 (June 11, 2001) *Episode 18 (June 13, 2001) *Episode 19 (June 15, 2001) *Episode 20 (June 18, 2001) *Episode 21 (June 20, 2001) *Episode 22 (June 22, 2001) *Episode 23 (June 25, 2001) *Episode 24 (June 27, 2001) *Episode 25 (June 29, 2001) *Episode 26 (July 2, 2001) He Yulin (HK$500,000) *Episode 27 (July 3, 2001) *Episode 28 (July 4, 2001) *Episode 29 (July 5, 2001) *Episode 30 (July 9, 2001) *Episode 31 (July 10, 2001) *Episode 32 (July 11, 2001) *Episode 33 (July 12, 2001) *Episode 34 (July 13, 2001) *Episode 35 (July 15, 2001) - Celebrity Charity Special Stephen Gan and Law Kar Ying (HK$8,000) Stanley Tong and Pauline Yam (HK$60,000) Astrid Chan and Alan Tang (HK$8,000) Stephen Shiu and Karl Maka (HK$250,000) James Wong and Petrina Fung (HK$1,000,000) *Episode 36 (July 16, 2001) *Episode 37 (July 17, 2001) *Episode 38 (July 18, 2001) *Episode 39 (July 19, 2001) *Episode 40 (July 20, 2001) *Episode 41 (July 23, 2001) *Episode 42 (July 24, 2001) *Episode 43 (July 25, 2001) *Episode 44 (July 26, 2001) *Episode 45 (July 27, 2001) *Episode 46 (July 30, 2001) *Episode 47 (July 31, 2001) *Episode 48 (August 1, 2001) *Episode 49 (August 2, 2001) *Episode 50 (August 3, 2001) *Episode 51 (August 6, 2001) *Episode 52 (August 7, 2001) *Episode 53 (August 8, 2001) *Episode 54 (August 9, 2001) *Episode 55 (August 10, 2001) *Episode 56 (August 13, 2001) *Episode 57 (August 14, 2001) Li Zhijian (HK$500,000) *Episode 58 (August 15, 2001) *Episode 59 (August 16, 2001) *Episode 60 (August 17, 2001) *Episode 61 (August 20, 2001) - Shaolin Soccer charity special Stephen Chow and Lee Man (HK$1,000,000) *Episode 62 (August 21, 2001) *Episode 63 (August 22, 2001) *Episode 64 (August 23, 2001) Cen Jianxun and Chen Meiqi (HK$500,000) Wu Yaohan and Mao Shunjun (HK$500,000) *Episode 65 (August 24, 2001) *Episode 66 (August 27, 2001) *Episode 67 (August 28, 2001) *Episode 68 (August 29, 2001) Paul Yip (HK$250,000) *Episode 69 (August 30, 2001) *Episode 70 (August 31, 2001) *Episode 71 (September 3, 2001) *Episode 72 (September 4, 2001) *Episode 73 (September 5, 2001) *Episode 74 (September 6, 2001) *Episode 75 (September 7, 2001) *Episode 76 (September 10, 2001) *Episode 77 (September 11, 2001) *Episode 78 (September 12, 2001) *Episode 79 (September 13, 2001) *Episode 80 (September 14, 2001) *Episode 81 (September 17, 2001) *Episode 82 (September 18, 2001) *Episode 83 (September 19, 2001) *Episode 84 (September 20, 2001) *Episode 85 (September 21, 2001) *Episode 86 (September 24, 2001) Zhou Zongyou and Zhou Tianyou (HK$500,000) Liang Zhien and Liang Zhicheng (HK$250,000) *Episode 87 (September 25, 2001) *Episode 88 (September 26, 2001) *Episode 89 (September 27, 2001) *Episode 90 (September 28, 2001) *Episode 91 (October 1, 2001) *Episode 92 (October 2, 2001) *Episode 93 (October 3, 2001) *Episode 94 (October 4, 2001) *Episode 95 (October 5, 2001) *Episode 96 (October 8, 2001) *Episode 97 (October 9, 2001) *Episode 98 (October 10, 2001) *Episode 99 (October 11, 2001) *Episode 100 (October 12, 2001) *Episode 101 (October 15, 2001) Ouyang Weijian and Fan Huizhong (HK$500,000) *Episode 102 (October 16, 2001) *Episode 103 (October 17, 2001) *Episode 104 (October 18, 2001) Huang Zizheng (HK$500,000) *Episode 105 (October 19, 2001) *Episode 106 (October 22, 2001) *Episode 107 (October 23, 2001) *Episode 108 (October 24, 2001) *Episode 109 (October 25, 2001) *Episode 110 (October 26, 2001) *Episode 111 (October 29, 2001) *Episode 112 (October 30, 2001) Pu Xin (HK$250,000) Wu Rongzhuo (HK$250,000) *Episode 113 (October 31, 2001) *Episode 114 (November 1, 2001) *Episode 115 (November 2, 2001) Chan Hon-Cheung (HK$1,000,000) *Episode 116 (November 6, 2001) *Episode 117 (November 7, 2001) *Episode 118 (November 8, 2001) *Episode 119 (November 9, 2001) Ling Wing Kuen and Ling Shuk Ling (HK$60,000) *Episode 120 (November 12, 2001) *Episode 121 (November 13, 2001) *Episode 122 (November 14, 2001) *Episode 123 (November 15, 2001) *Episode 124 (November 16, 2001) *Episode 125 (November 19, 2001) *Episode 126 (November 20, 2001) *Episode 127 (November 21, 2001) *Episode 128 (November 22, 2001) *Episode 129 (November 23, 2001) *Episode 130 (November 26, 2001) *Episode 131 (November 27, 2001) *Episode 132 (November 28, 2001) *Episode 133 (November 29, 2001) *Episode 134 (November 30, 2001) *Episode 135 (December 3, 2001) *Episode 136 (December 4, 2001) *Episode 137 (December 5, 2001) *Episode 138 (December 6, 2001) *Episode 139 (December 7, 2001) *Episode 140 (December 10, 2001) *Episode 141 (December 11, 2001) *Episode 142 (December 12, 2001) *Episode 143 (December 13, 2001) ? (HK$40,000) ? (HK$60,000) ? (HK$20,000) ? (HK$8,000) *Episode 144 (December 14, 2001) *Episode 145 (December 17, 2001) *Episode 146 (December 18, 2001) *Episode 147 (December 19, 2001) *Episode 148 (December 20, 2001) *Episode 149 (December 24, 2001) *Episode 150 (December 25, 2001) *Episode 151 (December 26, 2001) *Episode 152 (December 27, 2001) *Episode 153 (December 31, 2001) *Episode 154 (2002) *Episode 155 (2002) *Episode 156 (2002) *Episode 157 (2002) *Episode 158 (2002) *Episode 159 (2002) *Episode 160 (2002) Sources * Season 1 statistics Category:Hong Kong Series